Eng/blackberry
blackberry : The black mulberry is also taken into account in Romance, while only the mulberry is meant there more often than not. Raspberry ; See also * Wikisource:1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Raspberry Rubus coreanus * Rubus coreanus (syn. Rubus tokkura; also called Korean black raspberry) is a species of raspberry native to Korea, Japan, and China. It produces edible berries that are fermented into bokbunja ju, a Korean fruit wine (although the majority of fruit commercially grown for producing this drink are actually Rubus occidentalis, native to North America). Huckleberry * The berries are small and round, 5-10 mm in diameter and look like blueberries. Berries range ... from bright red, through dark purple, and into the blues. In taste the berries range from tart to sweet, with a flavor similar to that of a blueberry, especially in blue- and purple-colored varieties. However, many kinds of huckleberries have a noticeable, distinct taste different from blueberries, and some have noticeably larger seeds. Huckleberries are enjoyed by many animals, including bears, birds, and humans. 복분자딸기 * 복분자딸기(覆盆子--)는 장미과의 낙엽 관목이다. 열매를 복분자라 한다. 한국, 중국, 일본에서 자란다. * 열매로 과실주를 만들어 먹는다. 동양의학에서는 열매가 눈을 밝게 하고 강장 효과가 있다고 한다. * Common names *: United States Department of Agriculture GRIN (Germplasm Resources Information Network) Taxonomy for Plants, based on Erhardt, W. et al. 2000. Zander: Handwörterbuch der Pflanzennamen, 16. Auflage. (Zander ed16) http://www.ars-grin.gov/cgi-bin/npgs/html/taxon.pl?32299 Cranberry * The name cranberry derives from "craneberry", first named by early European settlers in America who felt the expanding flower, stem, calyx, and petals resembled the neck, head, and bill of a crane. Another name used in northeastern Canada is mossberry. The traditional English name for Vaccinium oxycoccos, fenberry, originated from plants found growing in fen (marsh) lands. In 17th century New England cranberries were sometimes called "bearberries" as bears were often seen feeding on them. Bearberry * The name "bearberry" for the plant derives from the edible fruit which is a favorite food of bears. The fruit, also called bearberries, are edible and sometimes gathered for food. The leaves of the plant are used in herbal medicine. * Often called uva-ursi, from the Latin uva, "grape, berry of the vine", ursi, "bear", i.e. "bear's grape". * Other recorded old English common names include Arberry, Bear's Grape, Crowberry, Foxberry, Hog Cranberry, Kinnikinnick, Mealberry, Mountain Box, Mountain Cranberry, Mountain Tobacco, Sandberry, Upland Cranberry, Uva-ursi. Bear * Their carnivorous reputation non-withstanding, most bears have adopted a diet of more plant than animal matter and are completely opportunistic omnivores. Some bears will climb trees in order to obtain mast (edible vegatative or reproductive parts such as acorns); smaller species which are more able to climb include a greater amount of this in their diet. Such masts can be very important to the diet of these species, and mast failures may result in long range movements by bears looking for alternative sources of food. Bear worship * The Ainu people ... call the bear “kamui” In Jaapnese, the bear is kuma and the god kami which also means the upside. in their language, which translates to mean god. While many other animals are considered to be gods in the Ainu culture, the bear is the head of the gods. For the Ainu, when the gods visit the world of man, they don fur and claws and take on the physical appearance of an animal. Usually, however, when the term “kamui” is used, it essentially means a bear. The Ainu people willingly and thankfully ate the bear as they believed that the disguise (the flesh and fur) of any god was a gift to the home that the god chose to visit. Notes * The berry may be akin to the berg "mountain" and thus make sense of a wild seed consumed, born and spread by the wild life including the bear in particular. * The names Berlin and Bern stem from the bear. ; Footnotes ; Comments